Sensing systems including sensor devices such as resistive gas sensors can detect the presence of target analytes in an ambient environment. It may be important to design sensor devices with the ability to output detection events in real-time with high sensitivity. Sensor devices may also be designed for high accuracy and specificity with respect to a target analyte or group of target analytes. In the specific case of resistive gas sensors, detection events may be based on the change in resistance or capacitance of a semiconducting thin-film structure that is influenced by the adsorption of gas molecules.
As the sensitivity of a sensor device improves, the influence of external environmental factors on the sensor device may also increase. Such environmental factors may include temperature, humidity, composition and concentration of species in the ambient atmosphere, and electromagnetic interference, among others. High sensitivity to external environmental factors may decrease sensor accuracy. Therefore, sensor devices which compensate for external environmental influences may be desirable in order to provide both high sensitivity and high accuracy.